warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Adderclaw
Adderclaw was a brown tabby and white tom with hazel eyes. He was a deputy of ShadeClan, having served under Nightstar's reign. The tom succeeded his sister, Owlfur, of the position, and then he himself was succeeded by Loachpelt, following his passing. As mentioned, he was the brother of Owlfur, but he was also the adoptive father of Nightstar's only litter, Spiderstar, Pheasanttail, and Blackpaw. He mentored Spiderstar in hopes of bettering her attitudes, and most recall him fondly for that. Adderclaw was killed in a border conflict with MoonClan. Description Appearance : Adderclaw is a muscular tom that was quite stocky. He was a little on the heavier side, however, most of his bulk was muscle and just sheer size. The tom has a short coat, which appears the longest around his neck and tail regions. But it isn't all that impressive. His muscles don't ripple underneath his pelt, but he still is muscular underneath all that fur. He is also tall, but not the tallest cat known. Instead, he is likely to be more muscle than anything and has a ragged, survivor like appearance to him. : The tom has a dark brown tabby pelt. He has thick, classic tabby markings that adorn his body. With a thick bulls-eye like pattern on his side. His pelt is a warm brown that is very dark, while his stripes are black in colouration. On his underside and around his eyes is a lighter colour. A cream colour if you will that is standard with most tabbies. He also had white markings on his chest and paws. The tom has green eyes that are a deep rich colour. They seem to hide his true intentions and are often dark with thought. But they have been shown to match up to their warm colour. Adderclaw had tufted ears, his right ear was torn from the tip almost all the way down. By the end of his time, the tom had quite a few cuts and scrapes from his fights including some pretty deep ones on his shoulders and neck. Character : Adderclaw was a very easy-going cat with a very 'dad' sense of humour so to speak. He was the type of cat to make jokes that were StarClan-awful but they still made his Clanmates laugh. The tom would've made an excellent father despite never having a family to call his own. He often doted on his apprentice, Spiderstar, as the pair of them shared a very close father-daughter bond throughout their time together. He was a very humorous cat who would try and make anyone laugh as he hated the stereotype that his Clan were dark and 'evil' cats. : While many remember him more for his lovable nature, Adderclaw was also quite a fighter at his core. This was a trait that his apprentice would grow to admire. For Adderclaw was a strong soldier in his younger years, and he'd fought for his Clan proudly on many occasions. One could see why he'd be idolized. He became that picturesque example of what a ShadeClan soldier should be. While he didn't always enjoy being that 'poster boy' for his Clan, it made him happy that the younger generations would look up to him. Adderclaw's loyalty to ShadeClan would ultimately be his death, and he was proud in his final moments to know that he had served his Clan until his end. Abilities : In his heyday, Adderclaw was definitely known for his skills in the field of battle. His larger build, a desire sought after by most ShadeClan cats, put him ahead of his peers, and his mentor decided that he would train the tom in the art of fighting above anything else. Due to this, he also bulked up and became one of those legendary cats that some speak of in nursery tales. Adderclaw did eventually learn other skills, but, in comparison to his comprehension of fighting, he isn't all that good. Biography : Adderclaw was a soldier of ShadeClan that started his service under the reign on Murkstar, alongside his sister, Owlfur. He grew up in the same generation as Nightflower and was close to the she-cat from a young age. : When she took on leadership following her father's death, Adderclaw was supportive of her decisions and often aided alongside his sister. When Owlfur passed away, he mourned her loss and opted to watch her orphaned kits, Sparrowkit, and Thistlekit, from a distance, unsure of what to do with them. In Owlfur's honour though, Adderclaw was appointed as ShadeClan's new deputy. This caused him and Nightstar to become very close, but, not yet intimate. : However, their relationship changed when Nightstar became pregnant with a rogue's litter. Adderclaw was disheartened at first, however, he supported her and proudly bore the name as the father of her kits. Nightstar gives birth to three kits, Spiderkit, Pheasantkit, and Blackit. He is there when she names Spiderkit as her future heir and stays to help raise the three troublemakers. : Adderclaw is given Spiderpaw as his trainee, and alongside Nightstar helps her become a more viable future leader for ShadeClan. It proves a struggle, but, he breaks through to her with battle training, seeing that the young cat has a natural talent for it. He is proud of his two surviving kits when they are named full soldiers of ShadeClan. But, not too long afterwards, he is gravely injured in a border conflict with MoonClan. : He is carried back to camp by his adoptive children, but, no sooner passes away surrounded by those close to him. Adderclaw's successor as deputy, Loachpelt, is named the same night in his honour. : Adderclaw gives Spiderstar her life of knowledge, hoping that she might use it to safely leader her Clan to further greatness. Lineage Sister: ::Owlfur: Deceased; StarClan resident Nephew: ::Sparrownose: Living Niece: ::Thistlefur: Living Relationships Family Owlfur : Adderclaw and Owlfur got along as well as most siblings could. They caused a lot of trouble together in their youth, and would often be scolded for their rash behaviour. As soldiers, they did mellow out and became two very easy-going members of ShadeClan. Following her death, Adderclaw found himself missing her company at times and her crude jokes. Notable Nightstar : Spiderstar : Images Life Pixels Category:Toms